El ascensor
by Hisuo Sakuya
Summary: Es tan solo una locura que sucede en un ascensor (Yaoi lemon)(HitoshixKai)


Kai comenzaba a fastidiarce, Takao peliando por duodecima vez en la tarde.

Lo tipico -.

Se disponia a irse, el dolor de cabeza era insoportable ya q presisamente ese dia no habia amanecido del todo bien.

Lo que menos queria era contaminacion acustica y me toca esto -.

masajeandose la cien, mientras abria la puerta y se retiraba y como siempre nadie se dio cuenta. Ese dia decidieron practicar en la BBA pero en la tarde, la mañana el sol no tenia piedad, pasaron las horas y se hizo de noche, los pasillos estaban completamente vacios, Kai caminaba a paso lento no tenia apuro.  
Llego al ascensor aunq tb tenia opcion por bajar las escaleran pero lo unico q queria era llegar luego a su hogar, retomo el ascensor y espero estaba completamente oscuro tan solo una luz tenue.

Deberian remodelar esta cosa. podria pasar cualquier cosa -.  
- cualquier cosa? -.

una voz desconocida se escucho de las sombras, del susto, Kai se arrincono en la baranda del ascensor ya q podria ser un sicopata o algo asi.

kien esta ahi?

no ubo tiempo y fue jalado de la cintura y sentado en la baranda

asi que eres tu -.  
- y kien mas podria ser -.

lo dejo en un susurro estaba bastante ocupabo besando el cuello de Kai.

por... porque siempre haces lo mismo -.  
- porque eres sabroso, lo sabias? -.  
- hitoshi... deja -.

Estaban llegando al tercer piso, hitoshi paro un poco las caricias y jalo su brazo para deter el ascensor.

asi nadie nos molestara -.

Kai comenzaba a sudar, el calor aumento en ese lugar un poco pequeño, sus mejillas estaba completamente rojas lo que hacia que hitoshi se excitarce mas. Este comenzo a bajar lentamente la chaqueta de Kai, luego se posesiono de aquellos labios tan deseados, primero el beso fue suave y paso a uno lleno de pasion y de ansias. Un pequeño gemido escapo de los labios de Kai quien fue ahogado en la boca de hitoshi, este comenzo a quitase la polera dejando el pecho descubierto, un pecho atletico y bien formado Kai comenzo a morderse el labio inferior y un dolor le punsaba en su entre pierna, esto lo estaba torturando, hitoshi se dio cuenta de ello comenzo a bajar hasta llegar frente a la evilla del pantalon en un movimiento rapido bajo el pantalon de kai dejando a la vista el miembro erectado, este no lo penso dos veces comenzo a dar pequeños besos en la punta para luego pasar su lengua, al observar a kai este tenia su cabeza hacia tras mordiendose el dedo indice para aguantar los gemidos.

hi... hitoshi.. ah... hazlo ya... -.

pidio Kai entre jadeos, hitokun introdujo el miembro en su boca saboreando cada rincon.

ahh... si... mmm... -.

kai estaba mas q excitado y eso a hitokun le facinaba

me... me vengo -.

pero eso a el no le importo recibiria todo el nectar de kai en su boca era lo q deseaba y kai se vino en su boca bebiendolo todo, se levanto y beso a kai era un sabor distinto, una mezcla extraña pero no dejaba de ser deliciosa, esa posicion comenzo a molestar tomo a kai y lo deposito en el piso.

asi sera mas facil hacerte mio -.

comenzo a besar los labios de kai a morder los labios y saborear el cuelo dando pequeños mordiscos eso a kai lo enloquecia con sus manos bajo el pantalon de kai junto con los boxer para luego quitarle la playera, la vista era maravillosa un kai desnudo y con las mejillas rojas y todo para el.

(va a ser el mejor banquete de mi vida) -.

se decia hitoshi sin despegar la vista del perfecto cuerpo de Kai, comenzo a besar el pecho hasta llegar a los pezones los comenzo a lamer para luego morder e hizo lo mismo con el izquierdo.

ahh... hitoshi... ahh... -.

este no aguantaba los gemidos estaba a merced de Hitoshi, a pesar de todo le encantaba, hitoshi comenzo a masajear las nalgas de kai y con la otra mano masturbaba el miembro , sus pantalones comenzaban a molestarle se los quito y los dos estaban completamente desnudos.

aun... me pregunto... porque siempre caigo en tu red (con respiracion agitada) -.  
-porque... ahh..sientes lo mismo por mi kai -.

nuevamente se unieron en un beso y se abrazaron , Kai aprovecho la oportunidad de quedar arriba de hitoshi.

ahora es mi turno -.

llego hasta el miembro de hitoshi, lanzo un pequeño respiro lo que hizo lo extremecer , kai introdujo el miembro en su boca sin hacer rodeos, y hitoshi moria de placer.

mm.. kai sigue... -.

kai paro un momento para torturarlo un rato luego paso su lengua por la punta y alrededor, lo agarro en sus manos y comenzo a masturbarlo mientras se acerco al rostro de hitoshi para besarlo y este se vino en su mano, el cual lamio cada dedo sensualmente, la vista era expectacular, este no aguanto mas y nuevamente quedo arriba de Kai.

hazme tuyo hitoshi -.

no esperaba eso de Kai, pero lo entusiasmo, tomo las piernas de Kai kien los coloco en sus hombros mientras introducia un dedo en la entrada de Kai.

arg... ahh.. -.

era una mezcla de placer y dolor, dio un paso a un segundo dedo y luego al tercero, cuando estuvo listo introdujo su miembro suave pero a la vez velozmente para que el dolor no sea escazo, cuando se hayo dentro comenzo a embestir aumentando cada vez la velocidad, kai aprisionaba c sus dedos en el pecho de hitoshi.

ah.. kai... -.  
- hitoshi...sigue...ah... metelo mas... (eso lo vi en un manga hentai de DBZ xDD)-.  
- mm... kai... ahhh..-.

estaban llegando al climax este se derramo dentro de kai, sentia una calides extraña pero le facinaba, el cansancio los vencia pero no debian se vistieron y salieron del ascensor aun un poco agitado y el beso no fue de esperarse.

la proxima vez que quieras algo asi elije un lugar mas comodo -.  
- vaya Kai siempre con tu sentido del humor -.

y lo dos marcharon a la mansion de Kai, aun quedaba una larga noche.

FIN

ta chan jejejeje perdon por la ortografia y les dire q es mi primer fic de anime la mayoria son originales... un besote y espero su opinion

ja ne!


End file.
